


The Pasture

by Asukui



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukui/pseuds/Asukui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spring day in the Shire many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pasture

**Author's Note:**

> Written with inspiration from the Frost poem of the same name.  
>  _I want to see a hobbit with wings..._  
> 

It was a clear spring day, the kind of day that was made for lazing about on the green hills in the sunshine. The only thing that would make a gorgeous day like this better would be the sky full of Gandalf’s fireworks at night and the silences filled with his tales of the world beyond the rolling mounds and fields of the Shire.

Of course, these days are also excellent days for doing chores as our young hobbit was currently experiencing.

“I could be sleeping, or playing with the Tooks over in the river. Ruby, why does my mother always pick the absolute worst times to have me clean the pasture.” All of his grumbles were just audible to the whole of the family in the hobbit hole.

“Now son, it could be raining and all of those leaves would be a mess much more unpleasant for you. Now stop complaining and get to it!”

“Come on Ruby, you should come and join me in the misery that is raking leaves on such a beautiful day.” As he trooped outside his mother sighed over his antics, hoping he would grow out of his imaginary friend soon and spend more time with real hobbits. Where had he gotten the thought of a flying hobbit anyway, ridiculous.

Raking leaves wasn’t really the worst, not when you had a friend to talk to while you did it, retelling old stories of Gandalf’s about the great wars and dwarfs and elves and all the great adventures that were out there. And not when you had a friend that flew overhead and watched as you jumped into piles of leaves and rolled in the hills anyway.

“You’ll see Ruby! Someday I’m going to have an adventure of my own, and I’ll find you actually and then we can be friends forever, and have real conversations and no one will call me strange.”

As the hobbit finished his chores, and the sun was just beginning to set his friend Ruby curled up on a little hill and folded his brilliant red wings in close to his body to sleep. As he closed his red and gold eyes he whispered to himself, “Someday little hobbit Bilbo, you will find me.”

 


End file.
